


Bibby sleep

by shoham100



Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoham100/pseuds/shoham100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is scared to fall asleep alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bibby sleep

Reece was looking around him for something to do, he was sitting on the floor at the hotel room he shared with Charlie, and he was bored! Charlie went to visit his family and Casey was with Betsy, Tom and Barclay were shopping, James and Jake was pranking people on the street, and Chris well he have no idea what this Irish man was doing, he already went to his room but he wasn’t there.  
It was around 10 pm when he heard a knock on his door, who could that be? But he was angry, he was just falling asleep after watching Harry Potter, yeah he did just watch Harry Potter from 1 to 4, after getting up from his bed he went to open his door and found standing there Chris with his head down, when Chris felt the door open he looked up , there Reece was.  
"What do you want Chris?" Reece ask and from his tone Chris could understand he was furious.  
"Ahhmm… I'm sorry I didn’t meant to upset you it just I was trying to sleep and couldn’t, I think it because of the movie I saw earlier" Chris tried to reason with Reece who didn’t like it at all.  
"Ohh..." Reece said and let the other lad come inside, that where he was, watching movies, but where?  
"Do you want something to drink?" Reece ask while getting himself a glass of water while Chris just give a short "yep" and sat down on the cotch.  
When Reece came back with the glass and bring it to Chris who took it from him gladly, he sat down as well and tried to understand what Chris really wanted, did he expect from him to keep him company?  
"So... where were you today?" Chris ask trying to make a conversion  
"Here, watching some movies, losing my mind since I had nothing to do" Reece answer him  
"You didn’t go with Charlie?" Chris asked looking confused  
"No" Reece answer  
"Really? I thought you went with him that was the only reason I went to the cinema, though it was boring there" Chris said  
"Really?" asked Reece "so what were you watching that don’t let you get some sleep?" Reece ask  
"It was scary! So much scary." Chris answered and yanked  
"Do you want to sleep here tonight? In Charlie' bed?" Reece ask and stood up  
"yeah, I prefer to be here" Chris said, but Reece didn’t really understand what it meant.  
After that Reece went to his bed and Chris went to Charlie', but he didn’t fall asleep he was still scared, he couldn’t understand why would someone make such a scary movie, he knew from the start that would be bad idea but he went anyway.  
Reece was turning around when he heard his bedroom' door open and he heard a little voice "Reece?" and he knew it was Chris.  
"yeah?" Reece answered and turn to look at Chris  
"Can I sleep here with you? I still afraid" Chris ask and look and Reece' blue eyes, Reece couldn’t say 'no' to him because Chris was looking at him with the big blue eyes so he said "sure come here" he said and made some room for him  
After they laid down in Reece bed and everything was ok Reece heard from his side "thank you Reece" so he turned but he saw there Chris sleeping like a little baby, and its put on his face a smile Chris was there with him now,


End file.
